Forbiddon Escape
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: Shes left on her own to defend herself against this unknown threat.Or so she thinks.Once your captured you can have a hard time escaping especially if you start to catch feelings for your kidnapper. Read to Find out how and why this happened ,what Elena will do to stay alive and what Damon will do to make sure she doesnt escape.What could he possibly be hiding ...


**Long time no story! Im back from an super long break to which i do apologize for ! - While i was on my long break i was watching alot of vampire dairies and i loved the idea of the Ian Somerhalder's character, and i wanted to try a new fanfic as please review/ give feedback! Happy Reading! Also please excuse the errors !**

** Disclaimer; i own none of the characters used in the following plot line below .All characters belong to the original author .The only thing i own is my plot line.**

The light hurt her eyes .She couldn't see him or anything for that matter. She twisted her head around cautiously .Each time she shifted her body even for a little bit , her head spun .She opened her eyes just for a second , everything was still blurry .Her voice was raspy and completely useless. She sighed furiously and closed her eyes again, thinking that might just somehow help her out .She mentally checked her body for scars, scrapes, bruises , you know the usual for the raped victims . Her arms, legs and feet were still attached . Thank god. She felt down her stomach , her shirt was still on her .She could feel her bra stabbing her side though .Her legs were bare and she could feel a sheet beside her , her skin was hot however. She ran her hands along her thighs and her panties. She wasn't sure of what she would find or what she would expect none the less.

"Ha-ha relax I didn't hurt you ."She froze then turned her head around .He had to be behind her because she could hear his voice .She pushed herself towards the edge of the bed to get away from him but her arms weren't stable enough to support her body's weight .She pushed her mouth on a pillow and screamed .

"Your clothes are at the edge of the bed ."

She flinched .She opened her eyes a little and looked over .Next to the bed was defiantly not her clothing . Were they newly bought? She looked over at the neatly folded attire. There was a burgundy sweater with a black long sleeved cardigan and a fresh new pair of black skinny jeans .Her black converses weren't even in sight ,instead underneath the new clothes he bought were black mini ankle boots .Not her converses she bought with her birthday money just a couple months back .

She could hear footsteps coming towards her and she breathed in just a bit ,everything was full of tension .Her brain and her heart were jumbled up and confused with thoughts all over the place and that scared her the most .She felt her breathing get faster and she gripped the sheets .She glanced over till her eyes rested on the same guy she was drinking coffee with . He was defiantly there, . She quivered and gazed at his face . His expression held none .His has was straight, fine and black .His eyes gleamed however .His lips held a thin tight line .She pulled the sheets over her head and shivered at the thought .

"What the hell is wrong with you ."She managed to scoff out with venom.

"What's wrong with you ." He argued back.

Her body moved as he sat down on the mattress. She tired to push her legs to the ground but they wouldn't move. Her chest was too tight to even muster out tears .

"Where are we."

"That is classified information missy." He playful said

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest .None of what was occurring at this very moment was 'classified information'. He smirked and crossed his arms as well.

"You cant just keep me here .The police ,my parents , the news channel ,everyone will fi-

"Don't underestimate the kidnapper .Just because I haven't tied you to the bedpost ,threatened to kill you or take away your little sacred v card doesn't mean it hasn't crossed my mind .Which brings me to say , screaming and secretly trying to escape wont make this little situation any better ."

Her cheeks flushed with anger and she moved over just a couple inches more towards him .The whiff of cinnamon filled her nostrils but she ignored it .Her head made it to his shoulder ..almost .

"If you think im just going to be quiet and just take everything you dish out you have another thing coming .Oh and no I wasn't underestimating you ."

The guy shook his head slightly and laughed to himself.

" Good ."

"Okay ."

This wasn't some sort of joke , it was reality and to think that he was acting like this was infact a joke was disturbing .She just could not understand why he would choose her out of all people .

She wasn't sure how longer she could of slept but she did know that she was sweaty and her shirt that she had on clinged to her also she had to pee,really bad . Instead she decided to layed there .There wasnt even one ounce of noise not even the sound of people , or a hum of the trains ,just that room and the heater .As quietly as she could , she pushed her self up and looked around the room .It was a solid rock ,no pictures on the walls ,none thing .It was basically a very normal room before having it decorated .To her right there was a window with a sheet covering it .She waited a couple more mintues before struggling to the edge of the bed .Her head was spinning enough to make her vomit but she got of the bed anyway, she breathed in slowly .Her vision was color less ,but where she stood ,her eyes were closed and her ears open .She reached for the newly bought jeans and the tiptoed back to the bed to put them and the other items on .They felt tight and they clenged to her legs .She decided to stay barefooted considering it would be easier to go around walking without the loud noise and banging .

She took a few steps toward the door cautiously .She seriously had to find a way to escape anything would be better than staying here .Well now thinking about it , getting hit by a car would be terrible ,she shook that thought out of her head and sighed frustrated with herself .Her legs were stiff as hell but she had to get to the door .The floor was cold and hard as she took her first few steps she froze at the sound of the door creaking .Now to figure out which door was the actual one . She decided to stop at one that was on her left and pushed down on it .Holding her breath for a second before she pulled it towards was a dark room that had a bathroom .The total package , with a sink and shower.

She decided to stay in there so she was safe for the time being .In the back was yet another door .She was tempted for a moment to go use it and find out what the door could possibly lead to but she needed to pee so she mustered out a wimper and really thought about it .How many chances do the people that get captured have a actual chance of survival?

_Maybe i could pee down my leg and go wash it after?or i could go outside ,just got to find a way out first .Hm if i do that everything would go smoothly ,just got to find some help and ..somewhere to go._

She couldnt hear him anywhere and that only made her more nervous so she pressed her hands on the wall for support and she ran for the door . She was breathing loud and fast sort of like a dog after it had too much water .Her eyes began to carefully trace everything ,trying to figure out where the hell she was .Sweat ran from her scalp ,down her cheeks,neck and it splashed onto the ground .The only thing she remebered clearly was the coffee house .She focused on taking small slow quiet steps .What she wanted to do was run and scream but she wasnt about to become one of those unsolved murder cases that were on channel 7 news all the time so she calmed herself stomach turned over as she twisted the knob of the door handle .

The first thing she felt once the door had opened was the danced across her and disappeared all to quickly. The sun beamed down on her face and she managed to fully open her stared at her surroundings. The senery that surrounded her was moutains,hills, tall trees and felt like she was lost in the breath hitched in her was beautiful the senery was stood there, taking it all in . A creaking sound filled her ears and she spun around,a tall slinder young man walked past the door,his jaw clenched .

"Shit." She whispered.

As she turned back around, she began to speedwalk .If she could just somehow pick up the pace she could heart beat sped up quickly, the broken trees snapped under her feet getting louder with each gulped and changed her pace into a full on run. She ran and as she did she heared tree's snapping a few feet away from her,she quickened her speed and decided to not look back.

Ahh! Her thoughts screamed at her as she changed her direction.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall back onto the hard rough ground, she looked up to see a couldnt see who it was exactly because the sun was blinding his figure came closer to her and she saw his face. It was the same guy who kidnapped her!

"It's not good to defy my orders." He stated.

"What orders!You did'nt give any!"She shot back.

She pushed herself off the cold ground and stood arms stayed glued to her side,her lips went into a frown and her eyes grew into a glare.

The kidnapper held his ground. His arms were crossed around his chest which was stiff .His black hair flopped slightly over his face held high cheekbones and his mouth hinted at a crystal clear blue eyes held a challange. Standing there, she did a quick overview of the was in awe of his muscular defined upper body but that changed once she remebered her position and situtation.

"How about this,dont leave my sight again or there will be problems."

She scoffed and shook her head.

"I can not believe threatening me?"

The young man chuckled a bit before answering .

"No im simply stating what your orders are."

"You actually think im going to listen to what your saying,well unforunately for you i'm not."

She began to take steps forward and walk pass turned around swiftly and gripped her right arm,pulling her back and swinging her face around back to match his own.

"Look princess, i don't know how you treat your mommy and daddy at your home but it ain't gunna cut it out here.I will exterminate you if it comes down to that conclusion you understand me.I don't have time for your bitchy ness now stop."

She stood there,her body frozen,her face hard with anger and her mousy chocolate medium long brown hair scattered around her petite taller frame .her lips tightened into a scowl and her brown eyes matched his blue ones.

"Your a disgusting human kidnap me and force me to corroperate with a low life,how dare you?You have no right to even touch me!"She spat out while pulling her arm free from his grasp.

"Go screw yourself!" She yelled.

He stood there and sighed .

"You better be happy i didnt kill you when i had the chance to .I spared your life be grateful."

"Spared?SPARED?you spared my life and I should be grateful to you!"

"Yes,yes that is what i just said thank you for repeating the sentence."

"Dont get snappy with me you bastard!"

His face grew closer to her own and his eyes pierced through hers.

"I just did sweetheart."

She growled and pushed him which didnt cause him to stumble back as it wasnt a forceful push at all.

"You have problems and you need let me go!"

"Sorry no can do .Now come on we have to get back before night fall."

He grabbed her arm again and pulled her toward his tugged back trying to free herself once more but it wasnt successful.

"Pulling isnt going to help." He said

"I hate you!I hate you .I hate you!" She yelled while continously pulling back

Once he was able to get her back inside he slammed the door behind him and pushed her into bodies crushed into one anothers,His leg gripped the sides of her own and her arms were pinned down thanks to his strong eyes bored into hers and his mouth grew a tight thin line.

"I really dont want to have to hurt you elena."

She flinched. How did he know her name?When had she even metioned her name? oh wait..the coffee they had cursed all came to her and she remebered his name once again.

"Hurt me?Nothing you do is going to hurt me." Elena said .

He smirked and pressed harder,causing her body to crush even more into could feel his legs grip her long slim ones and her stomach smack right onto his hard slim abs that took place on his arms started to hurt hers as they were pressing onto her skinny thick breasts pressed against his bulge became firm against her lower felt it and smirked once more and lowered his head to her neck.

He breathed out slowly,the hottness of his breathe hit her head and goose bumps appeared almost all to stopped it from appearing allong the rest of her body as well ,as she did not want to him to have that satisfaction .It was however a turn on, she felt a slight tingle down there,and she bite her lip as a infliction of self did not want to enjoy this pleasure when she hated the fact that he gave her it just in a matter of seconds if not mintues!Elena looked at him and his face was back to her own.

"I can see you are a little hot and bothered ."

Elena's cheeks grew pink in anger not embarrasment.

"No i am not .i would appericate however if you'd release me Damon."

Damon smiled and chuckled.

"Ahh so the lady finally says my name."Damon released her,though he was a little disappointed that he didnt have the chance to make her flush some more.

"It is a shame really..i was just about to have my way with you." He said while throwing his hands up halfway and walking back a fixed her outfit and hair before glaring at him once more.

"You most diffantly will not have any type of way with me.I will make sure of that."

Damon laughed and leaned against the other side of the wall.

"Oh Elena,you have no idea what type of ways i would have with you..just the thought of you screaming my name out in pleasure is quite the thought itself."

Elena's face twitched in disgust.

"Your nasty!"

"And your a bitter bitch but i wasnt the one who said an insult first now did i." His eyes gleamed and he walked towards her once more.

Damon took a lock of her hair and twisted it between his index and four finger.

"We can do this the easy way or the complicated way you look at it,you wont have any choices besides the two i stated."

He let go of the lock of hair and walked towards the door .

**Sooo what did you all think? Did you love it?Hate it? Comment below and tell me and i will try to fix whatever needs to be fixed! Should i keep going or stop right here? Alert/favorite/comment etc Thankyou!**


End file.
